the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
Fishlegs Ingerman
' Fishlegs Ingerman' is one of Hiccup's close friends in the film franchise. He is clumsy and inept, always making mistakes at inappropriate moments. Stoick the Vast calls him "Fisheggs", and Snotface Snotlout and Dogsbreath pick on him constantly. In the first film and the three specials he is 14 years old and 19 in the sequel. Film Franchise How to Train Your Dragon Fishlegs is quite the opposite to his book counterpart. He is very big and chubby and often spouts off information about dragons whenever he can, usually as if he were describing the stats of a creature in an RPG. This annoys the other teenagers frequently during their sessions at Dragon Training. Later, Fishlegs learns how to fly on a dragon from Hiccup and ends up flying and owning the Gronckle used in Dragon Training, which he later names Meatlug. His analysis of dragons becomes invaluable for the rest of the Vikings when he identifies the characteristics and weaknesses of the Red Death. Dragons: Riders of Berk Fishlegs is among the riders who participate in Dragon Racing shown at the beginning of the film. He cheers as Meatlug picks up a sheep, but it is taken by Snotlout, who then tosses it to Ruffnut. When a black sheep is launched, Meatlug catches it before Stormfly can. Fishlegs congratulates Meatlug for catching the black sheep before tossing it to Ruffnut, but Astrid takes the black sheep and wins the race. Later, Fishlegs and the other Dragon Riders, led by Astrid (since Hiccup is with his long-lost mother), capture Eret, Son of Eret, so that they can go to Drago Bludvist, only to be captured upon arrival. He participates in a battle against Drago's forces, during which Hiccup's father Stoick is killed by a mind-controlled Toothless, under hypnosis from Drago's Bewilderbeast. Fishlegs's Meatlug is taken by Drago's Bewilderbeast, the new alpha, while he and his companions mourn the death of Stoick. After listening to Hiccup's speech that they are going back, Fishlegs and the others ride back to Berk on baby Scuttleclaws. After Hiccup and Toothless return the dragons back to their side and defeat Drago and his Bewilderbeast, Fishlegs celebrates victory with the others. He then happily reunites with Meatlug, hugging her affectionately, and celebrates Hiccup's coronation as the new Chief of Berk. Relationships Meatlug Fishlegs and Meatlug first met each other in the Arena, where they were pitted against one another. Later, before they went to fight the Red Death, Hiccup taught him how to train her. Like most dragons and Riders, Meatlug and Fishlegs have shown to be very close. They have shown one of the strongest bonds between a dragon and a Rider so far, resulting in a strong, but slightly weird relationship. Meatlug likes to lick Fishleg's feet before they sleep, and he sings about her and tells her stories about 'Princess Meatlug'. Because they have such a strong bond, they find it hard to be away from one another, which was demonstrated several times. He was trying to make sure Meatlug wouldn't go back to her feral side since seeing Hookfang acting strange over female dragon, he was trying to everything he can to make her stay with him. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Fishlegs and Hiccup often work together when it comes to dragon related subjects, both being very interested in said creatures. But while Hiccup learns from experience, Fishlegs rather learns from books. Nevertheless, these two had developed a strong friendship. It is possible that aside from Astrid Fishlegs is his closest human friend of the group. Ruffnut Thorston Though Fishlegs was often a target for pranks and teasing of the twins, he has been seen fighting with Snotlout for Ruffnut's affection in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Snotlout Jorgenson Mostly Snoutlout bulliest him often as more then he treat the others. Snotlout has been teasing and pranking Fishlegs quite often as was seen in Twinsanity and Gem of a Different Color. However, in the latter episode, Fishlegs finally stood up for himself, successfully convincing Snotlout to give back the Changewing Egg. In the second season, not much of their relationship has been seen. By How to Train Your Dragon 2, they are fighting for Ruffnut's affection as rivals. Astrid Hofferson Astrid and Fishlegs have been shown working together for a few times, despite Astrid thinking very little of Fishlegs and Fishlegs thinking Astrid is 'Mean in a nice way'. Stoick the Vast Like most Vikings, Fishlegs is seen respecting and sometimes fearing Stoick, and he, along with the other Dragon Riders, was deeply saddened after the Chief was killed. As Bonecrusher, Fishlegs called Stoick the Vast-ly overrated.5 Gobber the Belch Though not much of their relationship has been seen, it can be concluded Gobber and Fishlegs are friends. In The Iron Gronckle, he and Gobber have been working together, and Gobber 'comforted' him in his own way. At the end, he even gave Fishlegs the first Sword he had made out of Gronckle Iron. Iggy Iggy was the Terrible Terror that Fishlegs trained''.8 He originally wanted to name him 'Deathwing', but eventually went for Iggy instead. Fishlegs taught Iggy how to recognize several objects, which helped them save Meatlug from the Outcasts. Toothless He even rides on him to save his dragon and Hiccup but was very afraid of his speed but able to overcome his fear for his love of his dragon. Fishlegs stated that Toothless is the best dragon for competitions since his abilities are greatest and can learn amazing skills. Hookfang Though he believes like everyone that this dragon is a lot like his owner and possible used to be afraid of Hookfang. Although he seen how he listen to his commands that was meant for Meatlug only. Also he shown to care about him to help him to find cure, thought of Fireworms that can try to reignite his fire. He even try to comfort him on Fireworm Island. He thought that Hookfang was going back to his feral side once agian thinking this could happen to other trained dragons as he thought to make sure Meatlug wouldnt becoem like Hookfang. Heather Fishlegs finds Heather very acctrive and gets bit barrass around her. Heather said to Astrid that she was more attracted to Fishlegs than Snotlout, that she liked the smarter viking than a brawn one. It is unclear if Fishlegs knows about Heather's attraction to him.7 Appearance In the second movie, Fishlegs is wearing the same furry outfit only this time with furry armbands, a belt with pockets and a helmet with something that resembles little Gronckle ears or wings. He has grown a thin beard. He also grown heavier since the past five years. Abilities and Skills Fishlegs is probably one of strongest and smartest, but also one of the most cowardly and quietest members of the Academy. Despite his flaws, he still a valued member of the gang. He also had some experience as a artist when he drew a sketch of the Razorwhip.7 '''Intelligence and Builder:' Fishlegs has proven several times, especially in the first film and in the series whenever a new species of Dragon appeared, that he has a great knowledge on dragons. However, where Hiccup learns from experiences, Fishlegs rather learns from books. He even thought of hand signals, knows why Changewings were looking at the boat because of Snotlout having the fourth egg, using different colors on dragons for different islands to study their territory for specific reasons, figuring out why the Flightmare comes every ten years but mostly his dragon was the one to figure it out, and taught some ideas for his Meatlug to improve her combat ability to learn new fighting skills that were shown all great success. He even build his own Viking ship but failed for to Meatlug getting sea sick and release lava out of her mouth.9 Strength: It was revealed that when Fishlegs gets angry, he will go berserk, successfully defeating enemies and intimidating people.3 This is probably based on the books, where Fishlegs was half Berserker, half Murderous. He was also able to tackle-hug Meatlug in Gift of the Night Fury, (though Meatlug might not have expected it, so she probably didn't hold her ground much.) As Bonecrusher he shows off his true strength able hold cart with no sign of struggle. Dragon Training and Riding: So far, Fishlegs has trained two dragons. His Gronckle, Meatlug and a Terrible Terror named Iggy. However, he isn't the best Dragon Rider. He flew on Toothless once, though he was very afraid of doing so being so fast that he wasn't used to it. However, he was able to overcome his fear in order to save Meatlug. He has multiple useful ideas for Dragon Training methods, as he was the one who invented the hand signals. He is also quite skilled in Dragon Calls. He the only one thought of great training ideas for Meatlug to improve her combat ability to gain amazing skills which all have become success. And using pictures for Iggy to know which object to get for him.8 As Bonecrusher, he was able wrangle a wild Scauldron with little success.5 Navigator Skills: Fishlegs shown to be the best for navigating islands and locations. As he shown this skill as he was able to recognize different dragons locations on certain colors. Also able to recognize their surroundings around Berk. Speed: He shown for his heavy weight he able to run fast to catch up to the teens when he afraid. As Bonecrusher, he was able to run faster than a baby Yak.5 Endurance and Stamina: In the first film he shown to be able to take Meatlug weight on him when she fall and his stamina for heavy weight teen he able to run long distance with out showing any type of difficulties at all. Trivia * In the books, Fishlegs is even skinnier then Hiccup, but in the movie, he's clearly a heavy-set teen. * Fishlegs is the only one in the movie that doesn't seem to actually make fun of Hiccup besides Astrid (who still criticized, scolded, threatened and harmed Hiccup on separate occasions throughout the film). * Even though he receives the Gronckle Iron sword from Gobber at the end of The Iron Gronckle, he doesn't use it after that episode. * Fishlegs has Binge Eating Disorder. * He is the Berk Dragon Academy's Boulder Class Dragons expert. * Of all the main characters during Defenders of Berk, Fishlegs had the most episodes that focused on his character development. * In Dawn of the Dragon Racers, he also seems to creep out Hiccup when he appears from behind him like a ghost. * Speed Stingers are one of Fishlegs' favorite dragons. Category:HEROES Category:Vikings Category:Hammer Category:Knifemen Category:Lightsabermen Category:Humans Category:Dragon Riders Category:Dragon Riders of Berk Category:Bludgeoners Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Knights